1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical-electric converting modules, and particularly to an optical-electric converting module which has a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a number of light emitters, a number of light receivers, and a optical-electric coupling member. The light emitters and the light receivers are mounted on and electrically connected to the circuit board. The optical-electric coupling member includes a number of coupling lenses and is adhered to the circuit board by adhesive. Each of the light emitters and the light receivers is precisely aligned with a coupling lens. In use, light beams emitted by each light emitter project into the optical-electric coupling member through a coupling lens and are then emitted out from the optical-electric coupling member. External light beams are projected into the optical-electric coupling member, pass through a coupling lens, and are then projected into a light receiver. The optical-electric coupling member is adhered to the circuit board by the adhesive and the adhesive may not be strong enough to withstand shocks and jars, the optical-electric coupling member will readily shift when an external force is applied and misalignment between the coupling lenses and the light emitters and the light receivers is the result.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electric converting module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.